My new guild
by I-love-scorpion
Summary: Series of oneshot about how diferent character enter their guild. 1-A normal mission lead Laxus, Evergreen and Bickslow to meet their fourth member Freed.


Hi everyone!

So this is my second fanfiction and it will actually be a series of oneshot concerning how did some character join their guild. If you want me to do one in particular, you can ask me in the comments and I'll see what I can do for you. Also you can go read my other fanfiction that I'll try to update before november. I really want to know your feedback on my fanfiction so please comment and I'm searching for a beta for my two fanfiction so if you are interest, PM me. :)

* * *

><p><strong><span>Freed<span>**

It was a normal day at the Fairy Tail guild. Laxus was still in his rebellious teen state, Mirajane was trying to get Erza angry and fight her, Natsu was Natsu and Gray, has always, forgot his clothes somewhere. Makarov was is in office with Laxus trying to make him stay with him some more claiming that he was to young to live alone. Suddenly, a knock came from the door.

"Enter" indicated the master of Fairy Tail.

"Master we need you downstairs." Little Lisanna stated.

"Not another fight" Makarov sigh " Don't think this conversation is over Laxus!"

They all went to the guild hall to find a total chaos in it. Everyone were fighting; the usual were fighting against each other but even Levy, a usually passive person was fighting over Elfman with her new team's mates over a book or something like that. Laxus smirked next to his grandfather and he just sighed at the sight.

"STOP IT!" The now not so little master order. The fight all stop at once and everyone turn toward Makarov like one person. " I left you guys for 5 minutes and you're starting a war in the guild."

The master calmed down and came back to his size. The others went back to what they were doing before the fight started. Laxus was slowly trying to make his way to the entrance of the guild his escape plan from his grand father succeed and he was now walking in the street of Magnolia.

_What a boring day._ He tough while passing on the bridge. "I know, I'll go train in the wood."

Like he said, he went to the wood near Magnolia. It wasn't that far away and he was habituated to go there because it's the same path that he take for his mission to "save money" because of the train but it's actually to avoid his motion sickness.

"Hey Laxus!" A voice came from beside him.

"Laxus! Laxus!"

_Not him, _he tough. It was Bickslow and his dolls and Evergreen was also with him. Even tough they are younger than him, Makarov imposed them on the team of his grand son because "I don't want you to go on mission alone". Personally, Laxus didn't hate them, But do not ask him the question, he'll say the opposite. He just found them annoying.

"The old man sent us on a mission and he want you to come with us" an not so happy Evergreen said while looking like she just woke up.

"What a pain" he sighed. _I know, _the only girl tough.

"Come on guys, it'll be fun!"

"Fun! Fun!"

"Can't you tell them to stop repeating everything you say" Ever ask.

"Lets just get over with this." Laxus start to walk followed by the other two, "What's this mission about anyway?"

"Just to beat some monster in the wood next to a town at about 5km from here. The reward is 1 000 000 jewels and a surprise!"

"Surprise! Surprise!"

About forty minutes later they were at the town. They directly went to the mayor's house to take the request. Laxus knock on the door of this big white house that could beat a palace.

"I tough that it wasn't a rich town here..." Ever stated

"Last year, we were the poorest town in the region of Fiore but now, we have an attraction that make us win a lot of money." Evergreen was startle when the mayor appear at the door and answer her.

"Can you please just tell us what the job is?"

"Laxus be more gentle! You're mean."

"Mean! Mean!"

"No it's okay, I'm habituated" The mayor start, "the job is to beat the creature that terrorize our town since some weeks. We don't really know what it is but some villager said that it's a big lizard. Like the request said, the reward is 1 000 000 jewels and you can have a free pass to our attraction and even participate in the show!" The mayor was about to close the door when Laxus heard a strange sound that look like a moan.

"What's that?" he decide to ask.

"Nothing, just my wife watching a show." the mayor answer quickly before closing the door in their faces.

"That was strange." the mask man said.

"Strange! Strange!" His doll responded.

They forgot about the sound and decide to go finish the mission. They head to the wood and start looking around for the monster.

"A fairy isn't supposed to do such dirty mission." Ever said after falling in mud for the fourth time.

"Stop complaining, the reward is good and a fairy need money to live" Laxus harshly answer while the girl pulls out her tongue at his comment.

After some other time, they finally found the monster that terrorized the town. It was actually a big snake. Together they easily beat it, they do make a good fighting team but that's all. They were going back to the town to get the reward but Evergreen was pushed in the mud, again.

"Ops, sorry it was an accident" joked Bickslow.

"Accident! Accident!" The brown girl just glared at him under her glasses and continued to walk toward their destination.

They finally arrived at the mayor house and Laxus knock on the door. After some time and kicking, instead of knocking on the door by an impatient Laxus, there still wasn't any answer but everyone in the trio heard a pain filled scream coming from the house.

"That is definitely not a show" the supposedly leader said.

"Should we go check?" the girl ask.

"We need to go get the reward anyway"

"Reward! Reward!"

With everyone agreement, they went to search what was the source of the scream. They enter the house and listen closely to any sound that could help them. Laxus then, with his dragon slayer hearing, found that it was coming from a door that lead downstairs. The more they go down the stairs, the more they heard laughter, cheering and screaming. Nothing prepared them of what they actually saw in the basement. A little boy, younger than all of them, was chain to a pole in the middle of a crowd full of people. He had whipped marks all over his body and we could see tear in his face in between green hairs. Someone hit him with a bat and he scream again and people cheered.

"Our main guest had arrived" the mayor came up to them, "we let you the best part for free. You'll be the first one of the night to enter him, don't worry, we washed him all over."

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!" sparks were all over the pissed dragon slayer and he while he roared and start to beat up everyone up.

The other two just watch in awe their leader perform but they saw the mayor trying to discretely get away.

"Stop! Stop!" Bickslow's doll went in front of the mayor to stop him soon followed by their master and Evergreen.

"I did nothing wrong" the mayor defend himself, "this boy is cursed looked at his eye, he's a demon." After his statement, he soon became a statue.

Truth to be told the boy did have an eye different of the other but it was because of the fact that he was chain to a pole that generated electric shocks in him and he have the automatic reaction to use magic to stop the pain but of course, he had anti-magic cuff.

When they finally got all the bad guy unconscious, the trio went to the now shacking boy that was now sobbing. Laxus was able to break the chain and free the boy that jump in his arms and tightly hug him like he was is life. He was socking his shirt but for once, Laxus didn't complain about this detail, he actually felt very bad for the boy. Of course, he still his a man and he doesn't really know how to make the small boy stop crying, so he just rubbed his back and told him that everything will be alright. The other two actually left them alone because they, Evergreen, knew that the little boy was seeing something comforting in Laxus and she know that he look a little scared of them. Back to Laxus, the boy had stop sobbing and now, he was just crying.

"What's your name? Mine is Laxus" the said teen was surprisingly gentle and smooth whila asking the simple question.

"Freed, Freed Justine" Freed answer.

"Freed, would you like to come home with me and be part of Fairy Tail?"

"Yes Laxus-san"

That day, Freed decide to join Fairy Tail, at first, he was clinging to Laxus and he was hiding behind him from everyone but after a while, he start to feel safe around other person. His first friend, beside Laxus, were Mira, Bickslow and Ever. After this incident, Laxus decide to stay a little longer at his old man house but at the condition that Freed lived with him. Freed will always be loyal to his leader and saviour but after two years, he quit the house he shared with the guild master and took an apartment with Bickslow because he his less destructive that Laxus. Because of his friends, he became the Freed Justine that we all know today and he his finally safe and sound.


End file.
